Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) represents a massive worldwide health burden. It is a chronic condition of unknown etiology in which repeated acute lung injury causes progressive fibrosis resulting in destruction of lung architecture, deteriorating lung function with consequent respiratory failure and death. Although idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis (IPF) is the archetypal and most common cause of lung fibrosis, numerous respiratory diseases can progress to pulmonary fibrosis, and this usually signifies a worse prognosis. The median time to death from diagnosis is 2.5 years and the incidence and prevalence of IPF continues to rise. It remains one of the few respiratory conditions for which there are no effective therapies, and there are no reliable biomarkers to predict disease progression. The mechanisms resulting in pulmonary fibrosis are unclear but centre around aberrant wound healing as a consequence of repetitive epithelial injury from an as yet unknown cause. IPF is characterized by fibroblastic foci containing fibroblasts/myofibroblasts which show increased activation response to fibrogenic cytokines such as transforming growth factor-ß1 (TGF-ß1). There is a big unmet need for drugs for treatment of Idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis.